One Last Time
by threewishes6716
Summary: Sarah Wilson and Jasper Whitlock were going to be married as soon as he returned from the war. 160 years later they meet again, but how much has changed? Characters are the same, but it's nearly all AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

1861: Houstan, Texas

"Jasper, don't do this!" Sarah pleaded, grabbing Jasper's hand once more. He kissed her palm and held it close to his face. She used the back of her other hand to wipe sweat from her forehead. The Texas summer was becoming unbearable.

"Sarah, you know I have to. It's my duty. The war will be over in no time; the South is bound to win," he had a cheeky grin as he looked down at her. She was just fourteen to his eighteen, but they were going to get married in a few years. She wasn't much like the other women he'd met; she talked to him like she wasn't afraid of what he would think. He watched her chest fall as she sighed. "As soon as I come back, I promise we'll have our family." Her eyes shone as she hugged him again.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock, don't ever forget it," she said holding back tears.

He walked away that day not knowing what would happen, but feeling very confident. They said their final goodbyes the next day as Jasper and a few of his friends set off to join the War for Southern Independence.

2010: Forks, Washington

Jasper snapped away from his day dream when Alice began to talk to him. He had been paying less and less attention to her. It upset her, but sometimes people grow apart, and they had a lifetime to grow back together; this was Alice's philosophy. He nodded with what she was saying as they packed bags. The Cullen children were going to take a vacation of their own to New York City. Rosalie wanted to shop, and Alice wanted to see something on Broadway. He was silently hoping that one day he would be able to go to Texas, and try to find Sarah's grave stone. He broke his promise to her and he never really got to say he was sorry.

2010: Anchorage, Alaska

A young girl stood, packing her bags. She had copper colored hair and golden colored eyes. A family was sitting at a table behind her, waiting patiently for her to join them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she called, a Southern accent spilling from her chapped lips.

"Not a problem dear, we know you don't have much more time to get your things together. What time do you want us to take off tomorrow?" the mother figure asked in a soothing voice.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and took a place at the table, "What game are we going to play?" her voice was eager.

"Well, Sarah, you can pick since it's your last night with us," a large man said, his eyes glinting with tears. Everyone quieted and the mood grew solemn.

Sarah and the biggest man climbed into an average size seaplane and took off towards the South, heading for Washington.

"Esme and Carlisle will have a car waiting for you on the dock when we land. I'll really miss you, but they're going to take wonderful care of you," he sounded very certain and that helped give her some assurance.

It didn't take but an hour to get to their destination and by that time Sarah was shaking with anticipation. She hadn't spent much time with people her own age, since she actually was seventeen. Her thoughts escaped her to Jasper. He was four years older than her, but he was the niftiest boy. He didn't treat her like she was lower than him. But all that's changed now, women don't usually have those kinds of problems. She loved being able to see the changes.

A man who looked no older than twenty-five jogged towards the seaplane, first shaking hands with the man then grabbing the bags from Sarah.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme stayed home to drive our kids to the airport. They're going on vacation, but they'll be home in two weeks when the winter break is over. Everyone's excited to meet you," his smile gleamed, and it was obvious he was genuinely happy to meet Sarah. As he relieved her of the luggage she pulled her coat tighter, not that she could feel the cold but it was starting to sleet.

They waved goodbye and road mostly silent to Cullen home. Sarah was thoroughly impressed with their place. Everything was beautiful and elegant.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. It was time for me to move on, and I didn't know where else to go," she spoke at a level tone, as Esme helped the two into the foyer.

"Don't think anything of it, as long as you let me do your laundry every now and then," Sarah beamed at this; laundry was her least favorite chore.

"I think we can work something out," she giggled as Esme finally embraced her.

The Cullens showed her upstairs and to her room. Esme let Sarah know that she had bought furniture and decorated as soon as she found out about the girl's arrival. The vast space was dressed in light shades of mint and turquoise. The furniture was solid black and there was more room than she'd ever need.

"May I ask you where you're from?" Carlisle said, not wanting to wander into sensitive territory.

Sarah gave a toothy grin, "I'm from Texas, or rather I was when I still had a pulse," she joked.

"Well that's quite the coincidence. We have a son from there, Jasper, you two will have to compare notes," Esme said as Carlisle placed a sweater clad arm around her shoulder.

Sarah fought back a gasp. "Oh, that's a nice name," she said coolly. It wasn't him, and she couldn't go around making them feel bad for momentarily getting her hopes up.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are our other children. I guess that makes you our child too," Esme clearly had a motherly bond. She used the word children several more times. Sarah let them know her age, and other general information about her before asking for some time to unpack.

The two oldest Cullens did all they could to make the young girl feel at home. They played games, watched movies, and even baked cookies; just to make the house smell of chocolate chips.

Carlisle and Sarah learned that they both loved to fence. And that's what they were doing when Esme arrived home with all of the kids. Carlisle went out and bought the two of them suits and foils to fight with. Everyone left their bags at the door at Esme's command and ventured into the living room. The furniture was moved, and they were circling each other in the center of the big room. Finally their attention was grabbed and Carlisle and Sarah turned to the others and began to laugh.

"We didn't realize anyone was here," Carlisle said with a chuckle as he removed his mask.

The other teens introduced themselves.

"And I'm Jasper Whitlock," he spoke, nodding to the girl. If Sarah had been breathing, it would have stopped. Her knees felt week for the first time since she'd been a vampire. Carlisle had to grab her, to keep her from falling over.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

She shook her head, tearing the mask from her head.

"Jasper!" She yelled out. "I can't believe my eyes. You didn't die, you didn't die," Sarah couldn't help but repeat that over and over. All she'd ever wanted was to see him one last time, and here he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this some kind of joke?" he spat at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm sorry dear," Esme placed a hand gingerly on his forearm, "I don't think we know what you're talking about."

Alice tightened her grip on his hand to get a reaction out of him, but he just stared towards Carlisle and Sarah. The fumbling girl finally stood up, retracted away from the oldest vampire. She threw herself into a hug with Jasper.

"I tried to look for you when you stopped writing letters. And then they came back with the death count, your name was on the missing list, and I couldn't stop crying. A year after I found out you were probably dead I tried to run away. They were going to make me marry Harrison and I just could do that," the girl recounted the story in a rapid voice. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Then this guy, he started following me from town to town. He attacked me late one night. I woke up like this and some family took me in after I was on my own for a year. I just can't believe it's you. Wait right here," he stood still as she released him, leaving all the confused people behind her.

Sarah ran back down the stairs, jumped over the rail and landed with perfect grace. She held up a silver charm bracelet that was in pristine condition. The charms clinked together like a wind chime.

"I kept it. I've obviously added on, but I kept the first one," she showed a little metal house which was much older than the rest of the trinkets.

A deep cough broke the moment, "Not to be rude, but what is going on?" Emmett questioned, smiling in hopes of making everyone calm down.

"Yes, Jasper, please tell us," Alice's voice, which could have been full of deserved jealousy, was actually full of concern.

He didn't move a muscle, his face tightened. His lips were barely parted, but nothing audible escaped his mouth.

"Someone say something for Christ's sake," Rosalie threw her hands up out of exasperation.

When he still didn't move towards her, or her bracelet, Sarah backed away sadly. "We were engaged to be married, before this loon joined the war and left me. We were supposed to have a family," emotions poured from her mouth. She gripped her hand into a tight fist around the bauble. A wave of calm relief washed over her and she eased back towards Carlisle's welcoming arm.

"This is definitely some coincidence," Edward said with a hearty laugh.

Alice stood uncomfortably, staring at her feet, while Jasper still hadn't moved an inch. Emmett and Rosalie looked as though they couldn't care less what happened. The two of them escaped from the family room and into the foyer, to grab their things before retreating up the stairs. Edward began to stare hard at Jasper, before speaking.

"So it's true then?" He asked to no one in particular. Esme and Carlisle looked to Edward. "He's remembering, so it must be true."

"Get out of my head!" Jasper barked causing Alice to flinch away from his side.

"Edward, Alice, could you two leave for a few minutes?" Before she could protest, Edward grabbed the small girl by her arm and led her out of the room.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "I can hear everything, remember?" She cracked a small smile and let him lead her upstairs.

Carlisle walked Sarah to the couch, and Esme helped Jasper to the love seat directly across from it. Sarah snapped the bracelet onto her wrist before looking up to meet the other's questioning looks.

"I don't really know what to do," Carlisle began sounding exasperated, "or rather how to help." He leaned back and set his hands in his lap, momentarily waiting for someone else to add to the conversation. "Jasper, maybe you two need to talk," he finally said. But the stone faced boy didn't move.

"I'm going for walk," Sarah pushed herself up and began to walk to the back of the house. She snagged a hat to protect her hair from the snow and pushed open the glass door.

Jasper finally leaned over and put his face in his hands. When he made no more movements, Esme put one arm around him.

"I can't tell you what to do, but here's what I suggest: first, go find Sarah, then talk to Alice. She looked really hurt," her motherly voice caused him to look up at her. He simply nodded and started for the back door.

Sarah sat down in the snow, just a few hundred feet from the Cullen house. She grabbed the house charm with her right hand and closed her eyes. She could still imagine their house as she had all those years ago. He was going to build them a large plantation house. Her father had land set aside for them when she was just ten. They planned every detail together. It would be two stories, white, with white shutters, and a big swing in the front yard.

They planned all of this when Sarah was just twelve; that's when they first met. Jasper was sixteen then, and had to be forced to talk to her at first.

1859: Houstan, Texas

"But she's just a baby," he had said right in front of her one day after church.

The sun was hot, and everyone was in their Sunday best. Her parents invited the Whitlock's over for dinner, and his parents were making him play with her. She had marched right up to him after he spoke, forgetting her manners and stomped on his foot.

"I am not a baby. I am a young lady, and you are a mean person," she stuck her tongue out at him and took off down the road to her house. Her parents looked disapprovingly at her as she ran, kicking up dirt on the very edge of her dress.

She had gone straight to her room, put on a light sundress, and then ran back outside to her favorite spot. It was a field of flowers where she could just lay there and soak up the sun. That's where Jasper found her, with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm supposed to apologize," he mumbled looking down at her.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders from her position, not bothering to try to look at him. "I don't care, you're just a boy," she let out a small giggle, picturing his aggravated face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, sounding angry.

"Shut up and lay down, trust me, the flowers will make you feel better," she said with a sigh. She ran her hands through her hair.

Jasper swallowed hard, and sat beside her. If someone came and saw them, lying beside each other, it could be taken in a negative way, scandalous even, but he did it. He lay beside her anyway.

"Do you really think I'm a baby?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

He turned his head to her and just stared. "No, you're alright," his words made her smile. The truth was Sarah liked him, quite a bit. And it had nearly crushed her when he said she was a baby.

"Good," she said, quickly jumping up and hitting his leg, "Because you're it!" They both took off running, and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

2010: Forks, Washington

Jasper cleared his throat and this shook Sarah from her memory. He took a seat beside just as he had in her mind.

As they began to talk, Alice was pacing in her room. Part of her was furious at the thought of losing Jasper, but the other part of her felt empathetic towards the situation. To think that you had lost the love of your life, and instantly be bombarded with those feelings again had to be intense. Alice loved Jasper, and Jasper loved Alice. Could he possibly be in love with both Sarah and Alice? Clearly Sarah still loved him; she kept a bracelet from him for over a hundred years.

"To say my life sucks, would be an understatement," she groaned and flopped on the large bed she and Jasper shared.

After a few more struggling thoughts, Alice finally just decided to accept whatever became of the situation, even if it meant heartbreak for her. Sometimes it sucks to act maturely in situations, but if there's one thing you learn after a few decades in high school is that drama just isn't worth it.

The entire house ran to the kitchen to wait for Jasper and Sarah to remerge. Alice dug her nails into her palm as she waited to see how things went. He opened the door for her. Nothing new, she noted; it's how he was raised. The two didn't notice everyone else at first, and they embraced in a hug. Sarah mumbled a thank you before Jasper left to join Alice. At first this gesture shocked her, but he held her close in a wet hug, and then clasped her hand to pull her upstairs. The rest of the Cullens stood in a semi-circle staring at Sarah. The small brunette smiled at them.

"There's nothing to see, move along people," she shooed them away and Emmett let out a deep chuckle.

"Look, she's already apart of the family, trying to keep us out of her business. Be warned, Edward can read your thoughts so there's no privacy, ever," Edward tackled Emmett into the living room as Rosalie pranced to Sarah.

"I don't know what happened, or what will happen, but I like you. You're obviously not trying to hurt Alice or yourself," she shook her long blonde hair, and looked sheepishly at Sarah.

School was a mass chaos once everyone learned of the addition of yet another beautiful Cullen. No one had ever made such a fuss when Sarah joined a school as they did in Forks. People stared, but no one ever talked to her. And it didn't change. She ate lunch with her new 'siblings' and continued on with her day. This is what happened every day, and just like their odd behavior, she continued to keep her distance from Alice and Jasper. Alice tried to be her friend, but it was just too much. Too many emotions were still inside of Sarah, and she didn't want to let those hurt their relationship.

Late one Saturday afternoon, once it had already turned spring and there was no more snow to play in, the Cullen house became quite boring. Alice and Jasper went out to hunt; Emmett and Rosalie went for a drive, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen decided to go hiking. This left Edward and Sarah in their separate rooms, doing nothing.

He tapped so softly on her door, if she hadn't been so desperately bored with her book, Sarah would have never noticed. She just let her mind tell Edward he could come in, before turning on her side to face him.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward questioned, slipping just inside the door frame.

She sighed, melodramatically and closed her eyes. Sarah could feel the warm sun peering in through the open windows, and it was amazing. She really should have known he would be listening. Hers was the only mind to read in the house.

"What's there to talk about? You already know everything I feel," Sarah didn't bother to look at him. He waltzed his way to sit on her bed.

"You don't love him anymore. That's not something I would have expected," his weight barely jostled the mattress.

"I just wanted him to sweep me off my feet and choose me automatically, just as he had back then. But I'm not entirely sure he chose me back then. We were kind of, set aside, put together. Now he has a choice, and it's clear what that choice is. His choice is what has made me no longer love him," her words were rushed, though there was no need for the words at all.

He knew all of the reasons for her feelings, probably better than she did. Her fingers were digging into her palms. Edward in her head, all the time, was beginning to be a huge pain in the ass. But of course, he knew this too.

"Did you know I tried to kill myself once? Because I thought I loved him too much? Now, I just want to try to live without thinking of him. Just my luck that when I decide this, I'm the room down the hall from him," Sarah stifled a laugh and opened her eyes in time to see Edward lying down beside her.

"I've tried to kill myself too. It won't work. Life throws curveballs, we just have to learn how to hit them," his baseball reference confused her at first, but she decided it wasn't worth it.

She pulled the bracelet from her wrist and slipped the charm Jasper had given her off quickly. Sarah placed it into Edward's palm.

"Keep that for me. I don't think I need it anymore," she watched as he ran from the room and ran straight back.

"It's in a safe place, in case you change your mind."


End file.
